List of Life and Ecosystems
The Life section is constantly being updated. Find below a quick-reference table that seeks to compile a list of all creatures and their creator god/s. If you see any mistakes or find there to be creatures missing, do add them. In order to keep this a relevant and useful quick reference, do try to add any creatures you create in future posts. Galbaric Life by Location/Biome Global/Generic * Cider yeast, created by Shengshi. Originally found on Dragon's Foot, it is unclear what cider yeast's current range is.Shengshi finds and blesses cider yeast - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4847319 * Shadow Crows, created by K'nell.K'nell creates Shadow Crows - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4869336 * Alma, created by Azura.Azura creates Alma - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4870763 * Story-telling magpies, blessed by K'nell.K'nell tells magpies the story of the battle between Vakk and Li'Kalla - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4872071 * Squalls, created by Ashalla.Ashalla creates Squalls, Megalodons and Colossal Squids - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4882094 * Fire Dragons, created by Sartravius. Can live virtually everywhere, but most prefer hot and/or mountainous climates. Originated on Dragon's Foot, several became feral and began to populate throughout the world of Galbar.Sartravius makes the fire dragons - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4877726Fire dragons scattered across Galbar - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4882999 Rivers * Mud Worm, created by Shengshi.Shengshi creates the ecosystems of the Fengshui Fuyou, mud worms, yeast and the first servants - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4839184 * Green Tea and Flower Tea, created by Shengshi.Shengshi creates Xiaoli and they create tea - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4849972 Jungles * Gemstone Gardeners, created by Azura. These creatures spread plants throughout their extensive range.Gemstone gardeners created by Azura. - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4841457 * Blood Cockatoos, subspecies of Gemstone Gardener, created by Kirron.Kirron creates Blood Cockatoos - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4857851 Forests * Weihrds: forests with bears; created by Seihdhara. See wiki article for full information. Abundant on Atokhekwoi and Kalgrun, and a couple on Li's Island and Istais.Seihdhara creates weihrds - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4867361 * Home-spirits, created by Seihdhara.Seihdhara creates home-spirits - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4867455 Oceans * Plankton, created by Ashalla.Ashalla creates plankton - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4842802 * Leviathan Angler, created by Orvus and Phystene.Leviathan Anglers are created by Orvus and Phystene - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4850033 * Cetaceans and oceanic fish, created by Ashalla.Ashalla creates cetaceans, oceanic fish and winter spirits - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4873171 * Megalodons, created by Ashalla. Primarily in tropical waters. * Colossal Squids, created by Ashalla. Primarily in cold and deep waters. * Deep-Terrors, created by Ashalla. Primarily in deep waters.Ashalla populates the Abyss and creates deep-terrors - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4903039 Land * Lichen, created by Phystene. Originally inhabiting Dragon's Foot, lichen can live just about anywhere. Turns rock to soil.Phystene creates lichen and giant worms - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4844931 Dragon's Foot * Giant Worms, created by Phystene. * Boars, created by Narzhak.Narzhak creates wild boars - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4856987 * Fire Dragons, created by Sartravius. Live mostly in mountainous and hot environments. Originated on Dragon's Foot, several became feral and began to populate throughout the world of Galbar.Sartravius makes the fire dragons - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4877726 * Jackalopes, created by Chopstick Eyes.Chopstick Eyes creates jackalopes - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4877304 * Reaper Spawn, birthed by Ansara.First Reaper Spawn are born - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4880342 River Seihdhar and Lake Seihdh * Sanctuary Trees, created by Arae.Arae creates Sanctuary Trees - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4847006 * Mosses, reeds, mangroves, seasonal grains, giant red mushrooms, waterlilies (which all act as a biofilter), fish, archer fish, elephants, antlered water buffalo, six-legged tigers, kangaroo rats, two-headed toads, flying squirrels, tapirs, snakes, iguanas, large birds of prey, spear-fishing birds, camouflaged birds; created by Ashalla and Shengshi.Ashalla and Shengshi populate Taipang and Seihdhar rivers - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4892882 Nanhe * Grass, shrubs, trees, fish, amphibians, other freshwater creatures; created by Phystene.The Nanhe river is created and Phystene populates it - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4848175 * Nongxing, Longtsao, Wahou; created by Shengshi.Shengshi creates Nongxing, Longtsao and Wahou - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4870485 * Sailor's Tree, created by Urhu.Shengshi and Urhu make a boat and some related plants - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4875142 Nanhe River Delta * Barrier Coral, seaweed and other aquatic plants with algae symbiosis, crustaceans, beautiful and colourful fish; created by Phystene.Phystene creates the Barrier Coral - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4848800 Taipang * Fish, amphibians, crustaceans, reptiles, water insects, retracting reeds, deep-rooted mangroves, diving shrubberies, salt-fruit palm trees, fire-resistant sorghum, river dolphins, crocodiles, birds, flamingos, horned hippos, floating molluscs, finned crocodile-mouthed predator, created by Shengshi and Ashalla. See Taipang for full details. The Pan * Algae (often pink, sometimes blue-green), brine-flies, little crustaceans and tiny arthropods; created by Chopstick Eyes. See the Pan.Chopstick Eyes creates the Pan and wild kites - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4842189 * Wild kites, created by Chopstick Eyes. Charnel Steppes * Spear-like grass, thorny shrubs, sanguine water weeds, rats, heavyset reptiles, venomous hystrices, many-tusked dire boars; created by Narzhak. See Charnel Steppes.Narzhak creates the Charnel Steppes - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4867235 * Guardian Trees, from neighbouring Lake Seihdh. * Dartweed, created by Vrog.Narzhak creates dartweed and pit boars - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4881863 Xishan * Flax, grass; found by Shengshi in grassplains. * Purple grass whose fibers make the best ropes, created by Urhu in a secluded valley. The Eye of Desolation * Jungle trees and other plants, giant scaled and feathered creatures; created by Phystene.Phystene creates the World Tree and populates the Eye of Desolation - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4840349 Kalgrun Forests and Jungle * Forests, flowers; brought by Gemstone Gardeners, enhanced by Phystene.Kalmar and Phystene arrive at Kalgrun to find a forest - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4854174 * Trees, grasses, shrubs, forest, woodland creatures such as squirrels; created by Phystene in south-west of continent.Phystene grows a forest on Kalgrun and fills Istais with glowing life - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4858337 * Weihrds, created by Seihdhara. * Direwolves, created by Kalmar.Kalmar creates direwolves, griffins and trolls - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4867781 * Vitasaurs, created by Phystene.Phystene creates Vitasaurs - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4873972 Nuhe and Hunter's Eye * Fish, created by Kalmar.Kalmar creates the Hunter's Eye - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4854965 * Wetlands, trees, mushrooms, reeds, frogs, salamanders, alligators, turtles, snakes, birds, leeches; created by Parvus.Parvus makes wetlands around the Hunter's Eye - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4862115 Grassland * Grass, plants with edible leaves and berries, bison, rabbits, ferrets, toads, elk, deer, mice, badgers, wolves, coyotes, bobcats, snakes, hawks, bees, grasshoppers, worms, ants, and other animals; created by Kalmar.Kalmar creates the grasslands around Hunter's Eye - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4874369 Mountains * Griffins, created by Kalmar in west. * Trolls, created by Kalmar in north-east. * Ghouls, created by Narzhak in north-east.Narzhak creates Ghouls - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4873494 Coast * Saltwater crocodiles, sea birds, mangrove trees; created by Ashalla in south-west coast.Ashalla mage crocodiles, sea birds and mangroves on Kalgrun - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4862151 Kalmere and Melbrook rivers * Beavers, otters, frogs, turtles, ducks, carp, trout, bass, salmon, minnows, crayfish, algae, plankton, moss, rushes; created by Kalmar.Kalmar populates the Kalmere and Melbrook rivers - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4880059 The Frigid Forest * White-and-blue plants, icy fruit, cold insects, monkeys, wolves, foxes, polar bears, moose, wolverines, hares, orcas, narwhales, harp seals, penguins, fish; created by Kalmar.Kalmar creates the Frigid Forest - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4902006 Istais * On snowy mountains: hairy & furry creatures of all sizes, furred creatures that bleat and have woolly wide hooves, furry frogs that swim in snow; created by Shengshi.Shengshi creates snowy mountain ecosystem on Istais - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4862670 * Insects, honeybees, silkworms; created by Parvus.Parvus gifts silkworms and bees to Asceal on Istais - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4865417 * Glowing trees which feed off hot-springs, glowing grasses and shrubs, small herbivorous mammals with slightly glowing quills, larger herbivores, wolves and other canines which glowed too, glowing birds; created by Phystene. * Trails of glowing flowers, formed by Urhu's influence.Urhu explores Istais - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4866588 * Weihrds, created by Seihdhara. River Lihe * Flowers, reeds, shrubberies, small fish, amphibians, insects, frogs; created by Shengshi.Shengshi creates the river Lihe - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4854553 The Fel Isles Jungle * Tropical jungle, other animals, poisons and venom are commonplace, potent and highly varied; created by Parvus.Parvus creates the Fel Isles - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4844490 * Basilisks, created by Parvus.Parvus creates basilisks, hydras and cockatrices - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4868316 * Pallium Spiders, created by Parvus on Pallium (the central western island).Parvus creates Pallium Spiders and Gradus Snakes - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4880642 * Gradus Snakes, created by Parvus on Pallium. Coast * Coral reef, jellyfish, sea cucumbers, pufferfish, and various other toxic marine life; created by Parvus. Located in a semi-circle around the northern end of the northern island, Caput. * Hydras, created by Parvus. Li's Island * Lotus flowers, dragonflies, ladybugs, butterflies, water bugs, colourful water-quality-sensitive frogs; created by Parvus. Located in the west.Parvus creates the lotus wetlands on Li's Island - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4858653 * Cave-dwelling fearful things, created by Ekon.Ekon creates the Alabaster Dolls and the caves with horrors under Li's Island - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4866954 * Spire-like mud protocreatures, created by Li'Kalla. Located in Clayfang Valleys to the east.The Long Rain in which Li'Kalla creates the Clayfang Valleys and the Saltdepths - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4867377 * Protocreatures of salt and sand, created by Li'Kalla. Located in the Saltdepths to the north. * Snowy or cold weihrds, created by Seihdhara. Located in north, centre and south. * Goats, bears, wolves, molves, winter-spirits, home-spirits, the She-Wolf, shadow crows, dolphins, cats, water-goats, foxes, cows, ducks, horses, buffaloes, birds (like gemstone gardeners and pigeons and even hawks), reindeer, asses, moss, ivy.Ya-Shuur sees goats and bears on Li'Kalla's island: https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4873284 - Ya-Shuur sees winter-spirits: https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4873385 - Ya-Shuur sees wolves: https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4873644Ya-Shuur creates the she-wolf and the molves: https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4874663 - Ya-Shuur sees shadow crows: https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4875147 Ya-Shuur sees dolphins and makes water-goats and he also sees a home-spirit: https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4875921 Ya-Shuur sees cats, water-goats, foxes, cows, ducks, horses, buffalos, birds like gemstone gardeners and pigeons and even hawks, reindeers, and asses: https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4877291 Ya-Shuur sees moss and ivy and birds making a nest: https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4882638 Atokhekwoi * Weihrds, created by Seihdhara. * The Great Hooflands: red-tinted plants, dinosaurs and megafauna; created by Kirron. Located in north-east.Kirron creates the Great Hooflands - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4867284 * Pyrgerakia, created by the Phoenix and the Thunderbird.Phoenix and Thunderbird mate to produce the pyrgerakia - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4871342 Pyrgerakia born and spread - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4877203 * Butterflies with painted eyes that glare at people; created by Parvus.Parvus creates eye-butterflies and fish which cure fever - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4879643 * Reaper Spawn, birthed from Azadine in the Great Hooflands. Coast * Mangrove marsh, grass, reeds, salt-tolerant plants, insects, fish, crustaceans, reptiles, birds; created by Parvus.Parvus creates a mangrove on Atokhekwoi - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4865936 Located at north west corner. * Cockatrices, created by Parvus. Located in north-west marsh. * Seals, found by Kirron in east coast.Kirron finds seals and turns them into selka - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4872684 * Fish with eye patterns whose crushed scales cure fever, called butterfly fishGrottu selka nicknamed the fish 'butterfly fish' - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4881253; created by Parvus in east coast. Ekon's Hideaway * Tropical ecosystem, created by Ekon.Ekon creates Linguja and Ekon's Hideaway - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4852686 Linguja * Mighty tropical forest, animals such as deer and rabbits; created by Ekon. Great Soul Reef * Coral, colourful algae, molluscs, colourful fish and plankton, created by Ashalla. See Great Soul Reef.Ashalla and Katharsos make Soul Oysters and the Great Soul Reef - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4846974 * Soul Oysters, created by Katharsos. Pāṟa * Feasting Forest, created by Chopstick Eyes.Vakk and Chopstick Eyes fill the Feasting Forest - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4849784 See Feasting Forest for full ecology. * Jungle which, save for a few birds, is mostly devoid of life; discovered by Zhengwu crew, likely planted by Gemstone Gardeners.Zhengwu crew explore jungle of Para - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4878202 * Various camelids. * The Bujzell. Swahhitteh-Tendlepog Mountains * Mossy ground-cover, hallucinogenic mushrooms, identical-looking edible mushrooms, blue semi-transparent bio-luminescent tree-sized bent hallucinogenic mushrooms, sleep-inducing fungus, insects, butterflies which could only be seen by the still and quiet for a few moments, moths who changed their patterns every time they went unobserved, crickets who had songs that sounded like lullabies; created by Parvus.Parvus creates the reef by the Fel Isles and the fungal ecosystem in Swahhitteh-Tendlepog - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4847918 Coast * Shining tracker fishes, who periodically surface near Swahhitteh-Tendlepog and shine lights; created by Urhu.Urhu creates some landmarks, including fish near Swahhitteh-Tendlepog - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4856375 Tendlepog * Guardian Nightmares, created by K'nell.K'nell creates the Guardian Nightmares - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4867679 The Fields of Dreams * Red sweetgrass, stampeding trees, cloudlings, trip-vine; created by K'nell.The Fields of Dreams on Tendlepog are made by K'nell - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4847801 * Bilbies, tree eaters, tiny marsupials; created by K'nell.K'nell populates Tendlepog with some other life - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4850160 Tree eaters are fleecy.Xiaoli harvests fleece from tree eaters - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4875927 * Fire-root (spicy, grows next to trip-vine); found by Hermes.Hermes finds some edible plants - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4879755 Mountains * Quolls, numbats, chime-fruit mushroom trees, yellow nectar-filled flowers, honey possums, monito del monte, chameleon squirrel, flying sphagnum moss; created by K'nell. * Snap-fruit (grows on hems of mushroom trees), walnuts (might be closer to Limbo forest); discovered by Hermes.Hermes finds walnuts and snapfruit - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4876952 * Carrot, onion; found by Hermes. Limbo * Forest of cypress and oak, created by K'nell. Coast * Cabbage, peas; found by Hermes. Swahhitteh Central Swahhitteh * The grand cordage of Swahhitteh, a forest of upright cords that bend and twist light to disorient any traveller that may rely on sight to perceive. The floor is covered in muscle strands that eat things if they stay on them for too long. Created by Eurysthenes.Eurysthenes creates the grand cordage of Swahhitteh - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4849736 Maddening Maze (Coastal) * Animate maddening fog, invisible mind-torsion-causing water parasites, lights which go out when perceived, mouths on legs, acid-coated smudges of flesh which jump at creatures; created by Eurysthenes.Eurysthenes creates the Maddening Maze - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4853871 North Pole * Curators of the Vault of Souls, created by Azura.Azura creates the Vault of Souls - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4858352 * Winter-Spirits, created by Ashalla. Great Gyre east of Atokhekwoi * Sargasso Sea, created by Chopstick Eyes.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4903840 * Alpha Serpent, accidentally mutated by Chopstick Eyes.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4873049 Life in other Spheres The Abyss * Chemosynthetic archaea, corals, tube worms, crab spiders, fish, cephalopods, copepods, shrimps; almost all bioluminescent; created by Ashalla. * Deep-Terrors, created by Ashalla. The Hive * Rudimentary plant life (grasses, roots), blue bio-luminescent moss, and mundane insects of all sorts; created by Parvus.Parvus populates the Hive - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4839484 * Bees, created by Parvus.Parvus sets up a beehive to preserve a painting in the Hive. - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4862547 The Maw * Wormtooth Vine, created by Parvus.Parvus makes the Wormtooth Vine - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4837568 Fengshui Fuyou * Mud Worm, created by Shengshi. * Wetlands with shrubs and reeds, created by Shengshi. * Sleeper's Sand, created by Shengshi. Can also be found rarely on Galbar. The Palace of Dreams * Dreamweavers, created by K'nell.K'nell makes the Dreamweavers - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4839385 The Hunting Grounds * Assorted species suitable for temperate forest, snowy forest, sandy desert and grassy plains, each adaptable or durable to shifting climates; created by Kalmar.Kalmar creates and populates the Hunting Grounds - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4839472 The Grand Bazaar * The invisible hands, a complex economic ecosystem; created by Chopstick Eyes.Chopstick Eyes creates and populates the Grand Bazaar - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4840444 * Reverse Lanterns, created by Chopstick Eyes. * Lurkers, from the Pit of Trials.Arya and Split-Tooth encounter a lurker in the Grand Bazaar - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4879418 Spekatha * Familial Trees, created by Arae.Arae creates Spekatha and the Familiar Trees - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4841537 The Pit of Trials * Dry sooty sickening growths, corrosive lichens, vicious iron-headed worms, onyx-shelled mostly-mouth stalkers, lurking amorphous many-armed horrors, drifting heat-resistant things with hooked tendrils; made by Narzhak. See the Pit of Trials.Narzhak populates the Pit of Trials and creates the Kostral - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4842324 * Kostral, made by Narzhak. * Pit Boars, made by Narzhak. Sheol * Archon 001 (bacteria), made by Anzillu.Anzillu makes Sheol and Archon 001 - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4842467 * Archon 002 (complex virus), made by Anzillu.Anzillu creates Archon 002 - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4862966 The Blue * Plants, usually cacti or other drought-resistant plants or dead/dying; from influence by the World Tree.Azura explores the Blue, finds plants, creates sky slugs. - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4844413 * Sky Slugs, created by Azura. See the Blue. * Tonnikala, made by Azura. Lustrous Garden * Shimmering Vines, created by Asceal.Asceal rebuilds the Lustrous Garden - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4850871 * Mango trees, planted by Asceal and Liana.Asceal and Liana plant mango trees in the Lustrous Garden - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4880143 Veradax * The Mar Tree, created by Orvus.Orvus creates the Mar Tree - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4853563 The Ugly Underbelly * Alabaster Dolls, created by Ekon. Sanvadam * Incorporeal Echoes, created by Vakk.Vakk creates Incorporeal Echoes - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4869210 Table A post-by-post table of lifeforms. References Category:Life